Come On
by SpeakingSlow
Summary: Tegan and Sara each have a secret that neither wants to confess.  What happens when one accidentally lets her's slip?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, after all of the amazing reviews I got for Here I Am, I decided to post another piece I'm working on. It starts out kinda weird but there will be more depth I promise. WARNING: Quincest, language, sex... ya know the usual. :) Feedback is love. I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Tegan's POV:**

I watched in agony as my sister laughed and flirted with some girl she'd only just met. She had her fucking hand on my Sara's arm and, even though I kept telling my self that I had no place to be jealous, I felt my blood begin to boil. Maybe Jager was a bad idea tonight. A growl was building in my gut as that girl's fingers traced Sara's tattoo. I couldn't take it. I was going to walk over there and hit the slut if I didn't just leave.

"Fuck Tegan," I said to myself, "get the fuck over it. Sara is your sister not your fucking lover". I shoved my hands into my pockets as I turned to leave, and just as I was about to get through the door I felt someone grab my elbow.

"Tee, where you goin?" Sara asked, looking sad for some reason.

"Back to the hotel" I snapped, causing her to flinch. Instantly I felt like an asshole. My tone softened, "my head hurts" I said pathetically. _ More like my heart aches..._

"Hang on, I'll get my coat and come" she said turning before I could protest. I needed to get away from her before I broke down and confessed how I was feeling, and now she was coming with me.

"Fuck me..." I whispered.

**Sara's POV:  
**

I don't know why I was talking to the blond in front of me at the bar. I wasn't really interested but when she came up and asked me if the tattoo on the inside of my wrist hurt, I kept talking after I'd answered her question. I let her flirt and the vodka and beer running through my system allowed me to open up and flirt back. After only a couple minutes though, my brain fixated on the only woman in the bar I cared about. My sister, Tegan. _Where is she anyway _I thought to myself and looking around, convinced I would find her hiding in the corner with some girl trying like mad to focus on her eyes, not anything else, but instead I saw her walking toward the exit.

I practically ran to her, catching her just as she was about to escape and asked where she was going. She was moody and snapped at me at first but when she told me she had a headache, I decided that I was going with her back to our room. It was my turn to take care of my big sister, no matter how awkward it made me feel. I love Tegan and nothing could change that, even if the love wasn't exactly the kind you should feel toward your twin.

* * *

**Tegan:**

I let my better judgment get clouded over by the sweetness of my little sister's eyes, well that and the way her hips swayed slightly as she was walking back to grab her coat. She was so beautiful and all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and kiss those sweet lips, to feel her body pressed tightly against my own and to hear my name on her lips as I... Whoa, so not going there right now. Not when Im drunk, not when she's drunk and oh so not when she's following me back to the hotel room that we will be sharing for the next two nights.

I tried hard to block those thoughts out of my mind as Sara walked back toward me, swaying a little more than before and leaving me to wonder if maybe she knew what she was doing to me. As soon as she could reach she hooked her arm in mine, giggling when I shivered. If only she did know what was going through my head, (and body), she wouldn't want to be so close. God she was VERY close, I could smell her shampoo and it was making me dizzy with desire. In an instant I was back in my head, feeling her breath against my neck as I ravished hers with my mouth, my hands slipping over her body, in between her clothes and her skin.

"Ah, fuck."

* * *

**Sara:**

"Ah fuck what, Tee?" I asked, curiously as we walked back to our room. I could tell my sister had something on her mind, and what ever it was, I wanted to help her deal with. It's always something I've tried to do, be there for her when she needs me. I would listen to anything she had going on in her life, and try to give her any input that might be helpful. This wasn't always easy either, especially when it involved other women. Honestly, I hated hearing about how she loved someone else but they didn't understand her, or they simply didn't want her back. How could they not? For fuck's sake she was even more precious and beautiful in her heart than what could be seen from the outside. She was smart, thoughtful, gave her whole heart to her girlfriend, (whom ever it was at the time) and so funny. I didn't understand how anyone could not love her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." she said quietly blushing. She hadn't meant to be heard. She didn't make another peep as we walked, arm-in-arm, the rest of the way back to the hotel. Neither of us did. I was afraid I might tell her that I had fallen in love with her if I started talking again. I have a tendency to ramble on when I'm nervous, add alcohol to that and everything just spills out of my brain through my mouth. The same mouth I'd been dreaming of using on Tegan so many times over the last fifteen years...

_Oh my god. Did I just say that out loud? What if she heard my thoughts in her head and knew I wanted to make love to her?_ "OH fuck" I whispered. _OH SHIT, that did come out of my mouth. Damn it now I was rambling in my head and it was only a matter of time before more things started coming out of my mouth. I can't just tell her that since we were about fourteen I had been having these fantasies going through my head about having sex with her. She's my sister and I want to kiss her so deeply, that she can't help but get wet and want to feel my tongue pushing into her soft, pink..._

_"_Sara? Sasa?" she asked. "Um, are YOU okay?"

_"_What? No, I'm good. Really Tegan, I'm fine" I said quickly. Too quickly. "Let's just get upstairs and go to bed. Not together, but, in our own beds, 'cuz there's two of em." I laughed nervously. _Shit, fuck she knows. Oh god she can see it on my face I bet. Bad Sara. Do not think about how your sister would taste, and the way she would moan your name when you made her cum. Oh God, I'm thinking about it again. Fuck, I'm wet too. I bet she can tell. She knows. I'm dead._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Sorry it's been so long since the update, this chapter gets a little more exciting and I promise I will try harder to post more soon. as always feedback is love xoxo

* * *

**Tegan:**

"Sara? You okay?" I look at my little sister, concerned because she's ghostly white and looks like she's either scared to death or going to vomit. Maybe both. When she doesn't answer me I lift her chin with my shaking hand and whisper "Sasa what is it?" We are standing at the back door of the hotel now and she's looking at me through watery eyes.

"Oh my god, what's the matter?" I ask her, my voice showing some of my panic. I hate to see her like this and it's even worse when I don't know why she's going to cry. I want to protect her from what ever it is that's hurting but I know that my instinct isn't just based on sisterly love. I want to hold her close, kiss that pain away, and replace it with something else. I want to show her that I love her. _But how can I without hurting her more?_

_**Sara:**_

Oh god. She's looking at me like that again. She's going to be pissed off if I don't answer. But what do I say. _"Oh TeeTee, I'm in love with you and I want to make love to you right now?" _Yeah. Fuck. That. She'd kill me, or worse, never speak to me again. I can't confess how I truly feel, how I've felt for years. My emotions are running so hard right now that it hurts to keep them in.

"I'm fine" I whisper, praying that she hears me so I don't have to try to say it again. I hate lying to Tegan. I'm not fine at all. I'm in love with the only woman I can't have. Her. "Can we go in and go to bed" I ask. _Where I can lay next to you all night..._ _Stop it Sara, I think to myself. It's Tegan, she can have anyone she wants, she doesn't need you like you do her. _

She takes my hand and leads me inside to our room. My heart is pounding and my head is spinning and the alcohol have nothing to do with either. Once inside she stops dead in her tracks, turning around and looks directly into my eyes. She stares at me for a long moment before I see her lick her beautiful lips and hear her voice asking, "Sara, can I hold you tonight". In that instant my heart stops beating and I want to leap into her arms but I can't so I step closer pulling her to me with my head on her shoulder, bracing myself. It's now or never. I have to tell her how I feel.

**Tegan:**

"Sara, can I hold you tonight?" _Fuck did that really just come out of my mouth?_ I don't look away from her face and her eyes tell me that it did. Before I can even think of an excuse for the question, my little sister, my Sara, wraps her arms around my waist pulling our bodies close together, causing all other thought to fly away from me like a frightened bird. I inhale deeply and there it is again, the sweet smell of her shampoo and a small groan of appreciation escapes my throat before I can stop it. I can tell I'm shaking, but I can't stop. She feels so good to me right now that I can't imagine how this moment could get any better and then my Sara proved me wrong.

**Sara:**

I lift my face so that I'm looking at Tegan, eye to eye, just inches from her beautiful face. "TeeTee, I- I..." I can't finish, not with words, so I softly press my lips to hers, silently praying that this is the right thing to do.

I can't believe I'm kissing her, but when I feel her strong arms wrap around my body and hear a soft moan from her throat, my entire body kicks in. My hands trail up her back to her shoulders gripping her tightly. _Is this really happening?_ I feel her soft tongue, licking my bottom lip, asking for more and it's my turn to moan as I allow our kiss to deepen. My god, I had dreamed of this moment for so long and yet, now that it was really happening, I couldn't believe it. Her mouth tasted sweet even with the bite of alcohol to it. She was gentle yet demanding at the same time, and I could feel her heart pounding out through her chest, right into mine.

I broke the kiss to whisper, "Tegan, I... I want..." but I was cut off by her mouth on my throat, pulling at my sensitive and heated skin. She knew what I wanted.

**Tegan:**

She kissed me. Sara fucking kissed me. Oh my god I had been waiting for this moment, dreaming about it for years and now... I wanted more, so much more. When I licked her bottom lip I knew I was taking a chance. maybe she'd back down, change her mind, but I had to know. I was met with no resistance, her tongue meeting mine causing us both to moan into each others mouths. I could taste the vodka she'd been drinking and wondered for just a split second if maybe it was the alcohol bringing this out in her. She tilted her head back, pulling her lips from mine and the second I saw her eyes and she panted my name, I knew that Sara wanted this too.

"Tegan, I... I want..." she whimpered but I knew what she wanted and with her head tilted just that way, I took the opportunity to taste her sweet skin. I began kissing and gently sucking at her most tender spot on that gorgeous neck. I could feel the blood rushing just beneath ivory skin. Oh my god, I was going to cum just from the beautiful noises she was making, _because of me_, then I felt her fingers twist in my hair pulling my head closer and I couldn't help the growl that ripped through me like a hungry wolf. I began to nibble and lick my way to her collar bone, my ears flooding with the sound of her voice. "Unh, Tegan" she cried, her grip on my hair tightening. I had found another of her soft spots.

**Sara:**

My head was spinning and my heart raced wildly. She was driving me out of my mind with her kisses and I made sure she knew it. Her hands slipped under the hem of my shirt and the feel of her bare skin on mine caused me to shudder with anticipation. "Please, baby, don't stop" I whimpered between heavy sighs of pleasure. I had never for one moment doubted that Tegan would be an amazing lover but I hadn't given her enough credit. No one had ever made me beg before, especially not with all of my clothes still on.

Another moan ripped from her chest and turned into a hungry growl as she picked me up and began walking to the bed with my legs wrapped around her hips. She didn't exactly throw me down but I knew she was tired of trying to hold back. The way she looked me dead in the eyes just before climbing onto me, told me that she _was_ starving, and that I was in for it. I knew damn well what my sister was capable of in bed, I'd seen the marks she'd left on past lovers, and heard their cries of pain mixed with pleasure through bedroom and hotel walls. What she didn't realize is that as I was hearing this I had been fantasizing that I was the woman under her, begging for mercy as she showed none, forcing me to cum for her and now I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tegan: **

My brain had officially checked out. Now my heart and body were in charge completely as I climbed up and over my sister's body. Her breathing was ragged and I was a little worried at first, thinking maybe she needed her puffer, but when she reached up and grabbed my face, kissing me roughly, any fear I had was gone. "Oh fuck, Sara" I breathed as she reached down and grabbed my ass through my jeans, pulling my hips closer to her own. I felt the corner of her mouth turn up in a triumphant grin and I knew she was trying to take control, and that if I didn't do something she would win. Not since my first had any woman taken control over me and I wasn't about to let this time be any different.

I grabbed her left wrist and pinned it next to her head with my right hand, pushing the top half of my body up so she couldn't just "take" anymore kisses. I looked down and saw something in my sister's eyes that was unlike anything I'd ever seen, except that time when we were seventeen and she stole my favorite belt so I pinned her so she was facing the wall with my forearm holding her there, and reached around to unbuckle the damned thing myself and take it back. The look in her eyes now was the one I saw all those years ago when I let her turn around.

"Tegan" she growled. "I need you to..."

I lowered my face to the crook of her neck and bit down, feeling her arch up into me, listening to her gasp just before nearly screaming "Unnnh Fffffuck". I knew I had reminded her who was in charge here. I felt her body shaking her hips rocking up toward me, begging for attention. She knew that I could drag this out for hours if I wanted to, make her beg for it.

**Sara:**

She was driving me insane, taking her time, when all I wanted, needed was for Tegan to just let go and take me. So I did the one thing I knew she wouldn't be able to resist and would get her back to herself. I took charge momentarily, kissing her roughly, and without warning grabbing her ass grinding our hips together. A small grin broke over my lips and then I got my Tegan back. She reached behind herself grabbing my wrist and pulling my hand off her ass, pinning it to the bed. I felt another rush of heat go straight to my core as the top half of her body raised off of me and she looked at me with a wild hunger I couldn't help but want to feed. She looked almost dangerous, and I was anything but scared.

I started to tell her that I needed her to just let go, not be afraid of hurting me. That I needed her to fuck me, but before I could get much more than her name out, she had read my mind. I felt her teeth sinking into my flesh causing me to gasp and moan loudly. I knew then that she would not "go easy on me" as I felt her jaw lock and her hand snake down my side, I had pushed all the right buttons and, ready or not, I was about to find out exactly what those girls before me had been screaming about.

**Tegan:**

I brought my free hand down her side, and then between or hips palming her through her jeans. When she gasped and I saw her eyes widen I smirked at her and asked, "Is this what you want Sasa". _Fuck, that sounded evil. _As my fingers pushed against the denim she let out a whimper and I could see she needed me to continue, to stop teasing her, (_and me_), but I wasn't quite ready. I wanted to draw this night out as long as physically possible. I wanted her to beg, plead with me to let her cum. I needed to hear MY name on her lips over and over when I finally did.

"Answer me Sara" I growled, "Is. This. What. You. Want?" I didn't take my eyes off that beautiful face, not for one second and I loved the way her mouth opened just a little further every time I pushed harder against her throbbing clit. I was pushing her, just to see if I could get her to break, to tell me that she wanted me inside her, just as much as I needed to be there. Her hips were still bucking agaisnt my hand and I knew that meant yes, but I still wanted to hear the words come out of her mouth. Fuck, had I finally found a girl who wouldn't give in? No, I knew I could pull it out of her so I bent down so that my lips were just beside her ear, and began rocking my palm into her. I let her listen to my breathing for a few seconds, the way it hitched when she whimpered, before I whispered the two words it took to shatter her resistance.

**Sara:**

"Tell me" Tegan whispered, her breath hot on my ear.

"Oh, fuck. Tegan please" I cried out. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to turn my head, make her see the need in my eyes but she wouldn't budge.

"Please what, Sara?" she demanded quietly. "Tell me what you want."

Fuck. She really wasn't giving in at all. So I shuddered out a breath and spelled it out. "Tegan, please, I need to feel you inside of me. I, I can't stand it. Baby I want you to fuck me." As soon as the words left my mouth she pushed herself up off of me, kneeling between my legs and tearing at my shirt. I felt her lips on my now bare flesh kissing first then came her tongue and teeth licking, and nipping at my sensitive and heated skin. It wasn't long before I felt her nimble fingers working the button of my jeans her mouth still ravishing my stomach. I hadn't had time to even register that she had conquered the closure before I heard her growl and felt her tug the denim off my hips and down my thighs. This was it. This was definitely it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tegan:**

Staring down at Sara's body, I couldn't help the rush of blood that went straight to my already throbbing clit. "Fuck" I whispered. I bent over her beautiful form and felt her arms wrap around my neck as I lowered my hips against hers. I could feel her trembling beneath me, but the look on her face begged me not to stop. "Sara, are you sure?" I asked praying that she would say yes. Instead, I felt her hand trail down my back and grab the bottom of my shirt pulling it up over my head. _I guess that's a yes. _

I began kissing her shoulder, letting my teeth graze her soft skin as I worked my way back to her neck. I heard her gasp and moan a little and knew I couldn't hold back much longer, but when she rocked her hips causing the perfect amount of friction between our bodies, that was it.

I pushed myself up off her body and ran my hands down her sides grabbing her hips and pinning them to the mattress. I smiled as her beautiful eyes, so much like my own, yet so very different, widened with anticipation_. Did she have any idea what she was getting herself into? Could I really do the things I have done to other women, to Sara?_ These thoughts flashed in my mind but as soon as my fingers found, and began teasing, her soaked pussy, they were answered with a whimpering "oh god, Tegan" which I decided was definitely a yes.

Sara:

The anticipation was killing me, driving me completely out of my fucking mind. I'd spent too long wanting this, _wanting her, _to back down now so when she asked me if I was sure all I could do was show her. So I reached down and pulled her tshirt off. If that didn't sink in, I was going to have to just flip her over and start it myself. Thankfully, my beautiful and talented, (and sometimes annoying), sister was also very smart. Soon I felt her mouth on me again and I couldn't keep quiet. She knew exactly where to kiss, how to tease with her teeth, to work me into a shaking frenzy. My body was reacting to her and I had no control what-so-ever. My hips rolled up into hers and that seemed to ignite her once more.

I felt Tegan's hands steadily pulling their way down my sides before latching onto my narrow hips and roughly stilling them against the bed. I wanted to beg, I did, but that stubborn streak kept my mouth shut even when I knew that my face would give me away. When I saw that smirk cross her lips, I knew I was right. I had gotten so lost in her eyes that I didn't feel her fingertips slip across my skin as they made their way to my dripping cunt. The spark I felt when they reached their destination though, was unmistakable. This time I could not bury my voice as I gasped out her name.

I bent my knee up to her hip, as I felt her slip just the tips of two of her slender fingers into me, pulling them out to trace their way up to my aching clit. I whimpered loudly as she began circling it slowly still staring at my face. She hadn't dropped her eyes from mine once. Tegan was taking her dear sweet time, almost like she was studying my reactions, memorizing everything. I watched as she blinked slowly and sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and I felt her fingers at my entrance again. I had no time to think before I felt that delicious pressure of her, slipping into me, ripping a moan from my chest.

Tegan:

"Mmmm Tegan" Sara moaned as I finally gave her what we'd both been waiting for. I steadily pushed two fingers deep into her body, feeling her wrap tightly around me. My god, I couldn't believe how amazing she felt and the sound of my name coming from her lips drove me mad. I needed to feel more, hear more of her cries. I began a slow rhythm pushing deep and pulling out almost completely. The whole time I couldn't tear my eyes away from her beautiful face. "God, Tegan, yes" she whimpered as I felt her hand slipping up my stomach toward my still partially covered chest.

As she palmed my breast, it's my turn to moan. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I could feel hers beating wildly as I continued to press deeper into her slick core. I knew this shouldn't be happening, she's my sister for fuck's sake, but I had wanted her for so long I couldn't stop.

"More Tee, please" she begged. _Oh holy fucking Christ_, I felt my underwear dampen even further as I heard her words, "Don't hold back", (gasp), "not gonna break". She wanted more? _I can do that_, I thought as I pulled my fingers back, then, adding a third, I thrust even deeper inside of her without hesitation.

She arched violently up into me, the loudest cry coming from deep inside her. "OH FUCK, Tegan, don't stop. Pleeease" she begged. Her arms wrapped around my back, fingers digging into my skin, pulling me closer to her body as I began to pump in and out of her harder. If this was what she wanted, it was what I would give her.

Sara:

I felt everything begin to build, threatening to boil over. My eyes slammed shut, my whole body rebelling against me. I could feel Tegan begin to curl her agile fingers deep inside of me and I knew I was going to cum soon. My lungs began to burn as I realized I had forgotten to breathe momentarily. "Teg...Tegan, I'm gonna" I stuttered trying to tell her what was happening but before I could get it out I felt her slow her pace, remove her fingers from my clenching walls and heard her voice.

"Not yet." she growled. I nearly lost my cool. I couldn't believe this was happening. She knew exactly what she was putting my body through and yet, she just stared at me, hungry, and un-moving as I shook. I felt like I had that day so many years ago, back in Calgary when I borrowed her favorite belt that she never wore. She saw it around my hips, and instantly began demanding that I take it off.

_"Fuck you, Tegan" I yelled at her. "You never wear it anyway and mine's gone missing!" I could see that I was pissing her off but I didn't care. In fact somewhere in my subconscious, I wanted to see how far I could push her before she did something about it. _

_"Take. Off. MY. Belt. Sara" she growled, venomously through clenched teeth. _

_"No. I'm. Wearing. It. Tegan" I growled back, purposely mocking my older, tougher sister. I didn't see her come at me until she spun me around pushing me into the wall. I felt her forearm press across by back, just below my shoulder blades as her other hand reached around slipping down my stomach and began to un-buckle the leather._

_That was all it took to add total and shocking lust to my anger. When she finally let me go, I spun to face her, wanting to pin her to the opposite wall and shove my hand right into her boxers, but I couldn't move. So I just stared at her, panting before she turned and walked out the door._

That mix of pure Lust and a hint of anger was exactly how I felt as I looked up at her, kneeling between my thighs, staring back at me with a triumphant smirk on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tegan:**

I knew it was almost a cruel thing to do, to stop when Sara was oh so close to cumming, but I couldn't help it. She was, after all the one who said I shouldn't hold back. If she wanted me to fuck her, I would. Over and over while she screamed and moaned and finally pleaded with me to allow her to finish.

God, how many times had I imagined this situation in my head over the years, usually when I was either with some other woman or laying in bed hearing Sara and whomever she was sleeping with at the time. Yes, I had heard her soft little moans before, (though she tried to be quiet most of the time), and every time I had, I felt that ache to be the one bringing those noises from her lips. My fingers would find their way to my own need on those nights, tracing, teasing until I had to either stop or fuck myself senseless and keep from screaming her name when it all became too much. This had been going on since we were much younger.

"Tegan" she whined her eyes huge and pleading. "Don't stop, I need... I need y..."

She was on the verge of saying the three words I had wanted to hear for so long and then, just as suddenly as I had stopped just moments earlier, the words stopped coming out of her mouth. I wanted so badly for her to continue I began teasing her again, thinking _maybe this will draw it out, even if she doesn't need me passed tonight, I need to hear her just say it._

**Sara:**

I caught the words as they slipped out, threatening to expose my deepest secret. I needed Tegan. I needed her unlike anything else. Not just to continue fucking me, although that certainly fit too, but I needed her in so many other ways.

"Please Tegan, I _want _you so much right now." I finally whimpered, making sure that other word didn't slip. I felt her fingertips, still slick from being deep inside me, tease my entrance once again, causing another wave to crash over my body. She bit her lip and pressed, slowly, into me with just one digit, still watching me for a reaction.

I tried to roll my hips into her hand, attempted to gain more of her, but she knew what i was doing and began to pull her hand away once again. God damn it she could be so infuriating at times. I didn't notice that I was growling until the growl itself was cut off by my sister's mouth on mine. The kiss was instantly heated, hungry, and soul devouring. I felt her add another finger to my dripping core, causing me to moan into her mouth. Her pace quickened, thrusts deepened and again I was teetering dangerously close to the edge of oblivion.

She broke the kiss but kept her face just above mine. I got lost, once again in those milk chocolate and caramel colored eyes that seemed to be burning into my own. She held me captive like she had for years, but this, this was entirely different. I wanted to drown completely in her.

She brought me back to the surface quickly when she added a third finger and began pulling toward her palm on her out strokes. I gasped and moaned her name over and over, syllables all spilling together and, finally being reduced to cries of her nickname.

**Tegan:**

"Uhhhhhn Tee, please Teegaaan" Sara begged. Fuck, I could listen to that for the rest of my life. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't do that to her again tonight. I lowered my head into the crook of her neck and just listened as my Sara's voice rang out through the room.

"Tee... Tegan, yesssss!" I felt her arms wrap tightly around my waist and back, pulling my body into hers as I continued to push deeper and pull harder at her. Sara's muscles were all tense and i could hear that urgency in her voice, but the words I longed to hear wouldn't come. I wasn't even sure that I could speak if I tried, which may have been a good thing. Confessing that I was in love with my sister wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. Instead I pressed my lips into her throat as I pushed just one more finger into my breathtakingly beautiful sister and ghosted my thumb across her clit, knowing that this would be what would push her over that edge. I felt the whole universe collapse in on us at that moment. Her body arched, then shattered into waves that I couldn't stop from crashing if I'd wanted to. She flung both arms around me, and squeezed so hard I thought she would surely break my ribs if she applied any more pressure at all. It was the most beautiful thing I had witnessed in all my twenty-nine years. She truly was MY Sara, even if it would only last until we woke up.

A sudden tsunami of emotion hit me and tears began to stream from my eyes as realization hit me. I was made for her. My arms fit perfectly around her still shaking body, my lips made to fit hers. I knew, maybe for the first time in my life, why I was really on this planet and I couldn't keep the words inside any longer.

"I love you Sara Quin."

**Sara:**

"I love you Sara Quin" she whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe my ears, but for some reason, I felt tears fall from my eyes. I hoped I had really heard her say that she loved me. I needed that to be true, more than I could ever explain. That's when I felt her tremble in my arms, and focus came back to my eyes as I looked at her beautiful face. She too was crying, biting her lip trying not to sob. I knew that look too well.

"Sssshhhh, Baby, don't cry" I whispered, my shaking hand smoothing out her hair. "Tegan, I... Tegan I'm in love with you" I said quietly. "I have been since we were teenagers and I couldn't say anything. I was so afraid, I thought I would loose you if you knew. Please don't leave me, Tegan I need you." It all came out so fast I couldn't stop it, just like I couldn't stop the rivers of tears we were both crying. I held on to Tegan like we would die if I let go and felt her arms wrap me tighter to her own body.

"I will never leave you Sasa. Never ever, I promise you that."she cried.

We stayed like that for a long time. Holding on for dear life, each to the woman we could not live without.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: wow, I've gotten a lot of responses about the belt, which has me wondering if maybe I should maybe do a prequel to Come On and include the entire story of TeeTee's favorite piece of leather... Either way this will be the final chapter of Come On. I hope you all like it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. XoXo, Speaking Slow

* * *

**

Tegan slept through the night, close to her sister, her soul-mate, for the first time in years. When she woke up, she found Sara's eyes open, watching her intently.

"Tegan" she whispered hoarsely. "Did you mean it?"

The look in Sara's eyes told Tegan that Sara needed to know the truth about her feelings, all of them, so she took a deep breath and began telling her everything. How over the years, Tegan had listened to her sister through walls, envious of the other woman, how she knew that no matter what, she couldn't ever be really happy with anyone else because at 15 she realized that she was in love with Sara and how it killed her every time she saw her sister with anyone else, especially when she was with Emy.

"Yes, Sara" Tegan finally said, cupping her sister's cheek in her hand. "I meant it when I said I love you, and I meant it when I said I would never leave you. My lungs would stop working, I would die. I love you that much."

A tear slid thoughtlessly down the younger sister's cheek as Tegan confessed her heart. Sara had wanted to know that she wasn't the only one who was completely in love and now that she did, it opened a new flood of emotion that she couldn't hold back.

"Sasa?" Tegan choked out, "Did you?"

Looking at her sister, her TeeTee, she saw that beautiful heart that had been broken over and over so many times and could only let out a small sob and nod while she wrapped her thin arms tightly around Tegan's now quivering frame. "Forever" she whispered, finally, once again exhausted from the flood of emotion she had just felt.

From that point on both women knew that it would be hard, they couldn't let it be obvious that they were in love. No one would understand. They weren't even sure how it worked but they did know that come hell or high water they would keep their secret and their promises to each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
